The present invention concerns caps for the closing of various containers such as flasks and tubes.
In particular, the invention applies to the caps which are permanently mounted on the container so as to allow an opening and closing of the container by simply rotating the external part of the cap.
The cap of the invention has for its purpose to ensure that the cap internally forms a continuous conduit for the flowing of a fluid contained in the container, and this both the cap is applies to both in the closing position and in the opening position, for which opening position it may form a pouring element.
Moreover, the purpose of the invention is to ensure that the conduit delimited inside the cap, and whose length varies between the closing and the opening position, is always fully fluid tight and, in order to achieve this result, the invention starts with the surprising discovery that it is necessary, upon each opening and closing movement of the cap, to wipe dry some parts of the conduit which slide with respect to one other. Therefore the contents of the cap cannot accidentally flow out or be made in contact with the atmosphere.
Moreover, in order to provide a proper wiping dry of the parts of the conduit, it has been observed that it is not sufficient that these parts are displaced axially with respect to one other as this tends to form streaks, whereas a more effective wiping dry is obtained when the parts of the conduit having to be moved with respect to one another follow a helicoidal movement.
The invention further allows for an implementation of various types of stoppers which can ensure a controlled flowing of the product contained in the flask or tube or even a spraying and an atomization of this product, the cap ensuring always a fully effective closing of the flask or tube and, whenever applicable, preventing an activation of a spraying or atomizing stopper.
In accordance with the invention, the cap with a rotating casing for flasks and similar containers is characterized in that the casing is rotatively mounted on the flask, means being provided to prevent the casing from sliding axially, and the casing being connected by sliding means to a bell shaped member, which bell shaped member is itself connected by helicoidal means either to a sheath or to the neck of a flask, this bell shaped member being provided with a neck having a wall bordering an opening so as to contain a fixed stopper connected to the container.
Various further features of the invention will moreover be revealed from the following detailed description.